In a closed circuit, i.e. leak tight with respect to the exterior, a gas is generally set in motion by means of an electric pump which can cooperate with a reservoir.
Yet in certain particular applications requiring a reliable, compact system and of low electrical consumption, such as for example for the filtration of a chamber of a satellite, the use of this type of heavy pump (several tens of kilos), bulky and consuming of electrical energy is not absolutely suited.